Repayment
by Gracie Max
Summary: “We’ll just say it’s a way you can repay me for everything I’ve done for you.” [UraharaxIchigo].


Repayment.

UraharaxIchigo.

Yaoiness & a major case of Pedophilia (Heh, I'm so funny).

Please do enjoy, thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"W-What?!" the orange hair boy screamed out at the requested just made.

"Uh huh!" the older male in front of him shouted cheerfully while waving his beloved fan around. "We'll just say it's a way you can repay me for everything I've done for you."

Ichigo backed himself into a corner, He'd never heard anything more crazier in his life. Urahara Kisuke wanted to have sex with him, RIGHT NOW?! The thought shot through him again, and he was tempted to jump feet in the air. Instead, a chill went down his spine and lump formed in his throat.

He suddenly widened his eyes and pointed and the other man manically.

"What if I don't want to?!" he asked "Huh?!"

Urahara's face expression changed as he snapped his fan shut, and inched his face closer to Ichigo's.

He smiled, "I can always kill you." he stated bluntly as he moved his face away.

Ichigo pointed backed at him, "You can't just threaten me like that!"

"Aye, but I just did didn't I, Kurosaki-san?"

"Uh, I, um." he sutured back feeling his face heat up.

"Don't act so innocent," the other male said suddenly, "I'm sure you've engaged in such contact before. Perhaps with Ishida or Abarai-kun, hmm?"

Ichigo's face suddenly turned bright red as he slurred out incoherent words. It's embarrassing enough that the storekeeper wanted to have sex with him, but the fact that he knows about his sex life (with other guys!) is beyond the limit of embarrassment.

"Ah, I was right," Urahara said with another smile, "Don't worry, I won't say anything more about it. So how 'bout it?"

Ichigo heisted a bit at first. Then he started to think maybe sex with Urahara wouldn't be so bad, but he still wasn't totally sure of everything either. Before he could go to answer the question asked, a handle of a cane was being clasped around his neck.

"I knew you would!" the older male yelled happily, "C'mon now!"

Before he knew it, Ichigo was being pulled to the other side of the store not quite sure of what he got himself into, but he was quite sure that that damn cane was bugging him.

"Oyeee, can't you take this thing off?"

"Yes, because we're here!"

Ichigo took a look at his surroundings that were much familiar to him. It was the same room were he stayed with he was severely injured in the past. Not exactly the place he would want to be for this. But he did suppose that both situations, then and now, and something in common; both would involve pain.

He sighed at that thought and suddenly felt a pair of hands suddenly creep around his body which again, made him want to jump ten feet into the air.

"Aye, we should get started, nee?"

The question asked made Ichigo start to shake almost nervously.

"Don't be scared." the blonde said as he rested his head on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm not scared!"

"Well, then that's good." the older male said as he turned the boy's head and planted a kiss on his lips.

As Urahara pulled away, Ichigo started to feel a weird sensation on his lips. He wanted more of it. He turned around the face the him again, but he was suddenly being pulled to the floor by the man who gave him that feeling.

Without warning, Ichigo pressed his lips to the other male's, putting more force into it, and rolling his body on top of his. Wrapping his legs around Urahara's sides, Ichigo leaned more into the other male's body. For he was started to like the feeling of it against his own. Funny how one little kiss can make someone take control.

Meanwhile, Urahara started to remove both their clothing, running his hands and fingers over any open spots where Ichigo's skin was exposed. Ichigo pulled away and groaned at the contact also letting Kisuke have time to remove his bottom clothing.

"Aye, who said you could be on top?" Urahara asked

"Naa, why can't I?" Ichigo asked back with his trademark smirk.

"You know, it's really amazing how you went from a scared little boy to actually taking control of this situation. I don't quite understand you."

Ichigo snickered, and leaned in again, attacking the older male's neck. Lapping and breaking the skin with his own teeth .

"Well," Ichigo replied, "I can say the same for you." As the boy finished his statement, he started to slightly grind his hips into Urahara's as he moaned lightly.

The orange haired boy was getting to him with his new bound dominace, so Urahara wasted no time, and soon inserted himself inside of Ichigo sliding inch by inch of the lengthy piece of flesh. Ichigo gasped at the feeling of something now inside of him. The pain was almost unbearable as he started to whimper softly. Because of this new found pain, the boy soon adjusted himself into a more comfortable stance on the man below him.

In no time, Ichigo started to ride on top of Urahara, rocking his hips back and forth as he moaned loudly and pressed his palms to the other male's chest. Urahara suddenly reached down and laced his fingers around Ichigo's stiff erection and started to pump it up and down.

Ichigo moaned even louder than before at this action. The way Urahara's hand handled his cock with amazing. The sention of his length being pumped up and down only made the boy's moves go even fast.

"Nuhhh, Urahara-san." he moaned out as he suddenly closed his eyes tight and opened his mouth wide as he started pant away, feeling a release coming on.

Both male's movements became stiff as they both neared their climax. They both started to move as fast as they could, so they could get everything over with. Moments later, they both screamed each other's names as they both spilled their seed in and on other each other. Ichigo started to ride out his orgasm while trying to regain breathing steadily and Urahara laid there flat with his arm draped over his eyes.

Ichigo gasped as he lifted himself off of Urahara. He placed himself next to the side of the older male as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Ahh, Kurosaki-san," Urahara said suddenly trying not to laugh, "Don't get attached, this was only repayment."

Ichigo growled, "I know! Just let me regain energy, okay?"

Urahara nodded as Ichigo started to slumber away, until he snapped up from his position on the floor.

"Aye, don't worry!" Urahara yelled cheerfully while fanning himself, "This room is soundproof!"

Ichigo slowly started to slide back into his spot on the floor still keeping an eye on the other male.

"No one's here! So no one heard you moan or say how much of a sex god Urahara Kisuke is."

Urahara giggled and Ichigo snapped back telling him to shut up.

Yes, repayment is sweet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked itttt, yo. Excuse my sad attemps at humor, sex, and writing in general.

Bye-Bye.


End file.
